Along Came an Original
by motay
Summary: While everyone is celebrating Kai's defeat, Caroline seems to be the only one worried that Bonnie is still stuck in the past. Along comes a certain Original who may be able to help bring the little witch back to the present. Of course, not without a little persuasion. Klaroline. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Wednesday! It has been a few weeks from my last update and I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season as well as a brand new start to the year! :) Now, I wanted to especially thank those who responded to my proposed new story staring Felix from OUAT. That should be up soon as well! I had a spark of inspiration for this story so I wanted to jump on this while the idea was fresh!**

**I hope you all enjoy this and if you're new to my stories and like OUAT, go check out my others, both of which are complete and pretty cool.**

**Now to my main OTP 4 Eva and Eva it will never sink in my mind they are meant for each other, Klaus and Caroline...**

**(Sidenote: if Anyone who makes this show reads this, what the hell bro. Quit the originals and bring klaus back to mystic falls damn. I know some people hate him but not today.)**

**For the purpose of this story, Kai is dead and defeated, Elena still doesn't have her memories of Damon, Bonnie is still in 1994, Steroline never happened or was even considered. They are strictly friends. Instead, she shared a brief history with Enzo. Carenzo? And they remain good friends.**

**Okay here we go down the rabbit hole once more:**

* * *

The music was pulsating through the thin walls. Scantily clothed bodies collided to the beat, crashing into one another without a care and without a second thought. No one seemed to be thinking about anything other than looking good and drinking until their tears were made of liquor. A concoction they savored for the day after.

Every teenager in a twenty mile radius seemed to be here. Kids I used to babysit for, kids I used to sit next to in middle school, even bad kids I had heard about that went to other schools appeared to get a taste. Everyone knew when a building was going to be demolished, it was only right for it to go out with a party. Christen its death with teenagers' footprints and empty bottles.

Of course, as much as I loved my parties, I didn't love the fact that this felt more like a chore than a good time. All my friends were living on the idea of "Kai was defeated. Woo! Time to celebrate!" I was living on the idea of "Bonnie is still gone". Which she was, _is_. She is still gone. Still stuck in the nineties reliving a day that she was barely alive for the first time.

"Caroline," Elena's voice pulled me from my worry. She was passing me a plastic cup that smelled foul. "Celebrate a little."

I frowned at her and the smell. "Bonnie is still gone, Elena!"

She sighed and leaned against the wall next to me. "I know but she's been taken from us before and given back and it will be the same this time. Just give her a little bit of time."

She did have a point. She has been dead in the past and came back. But maybe her luck has run out?

"Besides," Elena continued. "Damon got out. It's possible."

Also correct. Damon did get out but with Bonnie's help. If Bonnie is by herself, who knows if she can do it.

"I just don't think we should be celebrating if it's not totally complete yet."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Elena, stop with the clichés!" I didn't care if it was mean, it was true. She needed to realize her best friend wasn't here.

She ignored me and pulled a glass bottle out of a passing kid's hand and gave him her cup. The kid gave her a dirty look before continuing on his path. Without a second thought, she ripped off the cap and poured it into my cup. The brown liquid blended with the clear in a fuzzy swirl. "I don't care what you think, you need a day off," she said to me as we both watched the liquid grow until it almost reached the rim. "Drink up."

I looked from the cup to her and she raised her fingers one by one. "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila more."

"Whatever you put in here was definitely not tequila."

"Just drink it!"

"Okay!" And I did.

* * *

_The pulsating lights quickened with each drink. People weren't dancing any longer, they were teleporting between the flashes. Everything around me blurred, a swirl of music, color, and bodies. I had never felt better._

_Elena was dancing next to me, swinging her hands in the air. Damon was close behind, letting loose but keeping a watchful eye over his dancing partner. No matter what Elena said, the two of them would be back together soon. They were already in love. She just needed to remember it._

_"Caroline! One more shot!" Elena appeared in front of me with two cups. Her messed hair could only be a reflection of me but better. She was always better._

_I took the cup from her hand and threw my head back one more time._

* * *

"Wake up, Barbie."

I rolled over, my body landing on a soft mattress instead of the floor like I had been preparing for. Everything was sore, my head had learned from the music and was pounding against my skull, and being a vampire wasn't helping at all.

Damon was standing next to the bed, holding out a mug but not holding back his smirk. "The sun is up."

I groaned. "Obvious aren't you?" I sat up and took the mug. Blood to replenish my sense of being, hopefully.

"Only when two women decided to promote me to babysitter."

"Blame your girlfriend," I said standing from the bed. Elena wasn't in the room but I assumed she was already put together and ready for the day.

His face contorted into a 'not so fast look'. "I will but you won't be."

"What do you mean?"

He began to retreat from the room. "Elena made breakfast."

I quickly followed him down the hall and down the stairs. He moved too fast for me this morning. I don't know how he managed to drink on a daily basis like this. Maybe when we all thought he was drinking, he was just drinking apple juice and being an ass was his natural state. He walked into the kitchen, moving past Elena, perfect like I had expected, and tapped her shoulder gently. Elena jumped suddenly at his touch. She sat at the large oak kitchen table with a stack of pancakes in front of her. She was focused on her plate, tense.

Damon cleared his throat and Elena's eyes shifted quickly to the side and then to me. She was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pushed around Damon. What could I have done last night? Was it even me? Was it something about my mom? Please nothing about my mom. "Elena."

"You're going to kill me but-" She stuttered.

A tall figure stepped out from the wall and I froze. "Hello, love."

* * *

Did you like it? My first chapters are always short. I just like getting a feel for the story first before I keep going. With that being said, I already wrote the next chapter, I'm just cleaning it up so if this one is well received, I'll post the next one tomorrow! If it isn't, I still will post tomorrow!

Thank you for reading! Please follow for more! I have two other stories up already, if you want to read those? No, okay... haha

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Can I start by saying that you guys are amazing? Every time someone would follow this story, it made me so happy! Thank you so much for following, favoring, and reviewing! They are very reassuring and make me smile. :) **

**NobodysConcern: You're legit the sweetest! You made me laugh! Thank you for reading this story too!**

**Hollywoodlove09: I hope you don't mind it was a little late? :) **

**Vale Fuentes: I hope they get together too! haha**

**Dollface129: oh thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Guest: Awww back at ya!**

**If you want to review, you know I won't stop you ;)**

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

He had a smirk on his face. Perfectly tilted and perfectly unnerving. He was casually in jeans and a light gray sweater. His necklaces drew my eyes to his throat and back to his lips. The lips I had kissed last time I had seen them.

I pulled my eyes away and met his. He was looking at me the same way I was him. Remembering.

"Klaus."

I suddenly became conscious of everything. Yesterday's outfit, my ruffled hair, the fact that I didn't hear him come in. But it didn't matter. His attention moved from me back to Elena. He took a seat across from her. "Why so much fear in your eyes?" He asked so casually that I almost believed that he asked her how she was.

Elena's nervousness drained away and she scrapped her chair back across the floor. "You can't blame me for it. Whenever you come around, something bad seems to happen."

"You called me."

"Speaking of," I interrupted. "Why are you here?"

He motioned to Elena and Damon. "They told me you have a problem and are in need of guidance."

"The only problem I have is your unexpected arrival." I crossed my arms over my chest. He wasn't supposed to just show up. We made a pact.

He frowned dramatically at this and tapped his fingers against the table. "The little witch is stuck and you need a witch to find her."

"We have a witch. Two."

"And yet why haven't they brought her back?"

"It's a long story." I didn't want to recount the merger drama or Kai. It wasn't worth the time.

He stood up again, retrieving his coat from the back of his chair. "I don't have the time, love. I have to get back to New Orleans."

"I can't same I sorry to hear that." We left each other knowing our feelings and knowing that it would never have the chance to reemerge. With him here, I would have to face them and him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I can help but you'll have to come to Louisiana with me. Damon is unwilling to join me and you're close to Bonnie."

Go to Louisiana? Did he totally forget the promise he made? He would never come back and now he's asking for me to go back with him. "I don't think I can."

"Caroline," Elena began.

I held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not going to Louisiana." I turned back towards the foyer and searched for my purse. The last thing I needed was an impromptu trip to Louisiana. My mother was already sick, I didn't need to leave her here alone. What if something happened? Not to mention being with Klaus. At his house. In another state.

There had to be another way to save Bonnie.

A mirror near the door caught my eye. My rumpled reflection was scolding me for being selfish. I shouldn't be worried about Klaus. I should be worried about Bonnie. She sacrificed so much for us.

I folded myself onto the bottom steps of the staircase. But did it have to be Klaus? I could feel my body temperature raise from just being in the same house as him. Whether it be from anger or something else, I don't know.

"Caroline," Elena's voice softly raised my head. She sat down next to me.

"I know it's weird between you two but you have to go."

"Remind me why Damon can't go again?" I leaned my head against the wall.

"If Damon goes, he isn't coming back. Damon and Klaus are barely making it through being alone in the kitchen right now."

I sighed. "Again with the dramatics I see."

"If you can't stand him in a week, you can come back. We'll find another way."

I sighed. I was going to regret this. "Promise?" Maybe she could keep hers.

She nodded. "Promise."

"Fine."

With that, Elena lit up. "Bonnie's coming home!" She beamed happiness. True happiness.

"Hopefully."

* * *

The windows looking on to the Tarmac were frosted. A storm was moving into the North East and luckily or unluckily, we were going to miss it. The lights leading the flights to the ground were lit up and welcoming. Planes moved slowly around one another. I wasn't sure how they didn't hit one another. Each time they came so close, I was sure there would be a collision.

After I had agreed to coming on this trip, I packed a make-shift bag of clothes and necessities while Klaus checked in on something in town. I said goodbye to my mom and met Klaus at the airport.

"Do you need something before we leave?" Klaus asked me, his reflection meeting mine in the window.

I shook my head. "Just a time machine go get through this trip."

"The least you can do is try and not make it miserable." He took a sip of his drink. "You might even enjoy yourself."

"Let me know when the fun begins." I turned away from the window and looked at the crowd that had gathered to get on our plane. Parents wrestled with their kids for dominance, business men had their fingers roaming their keyboards, and couples huddled over armrests in concentration. I wonder what we looked like. A handsome, _older_ guy like Klaus and a pretty, _young_ girl like myself. Ha. We probably resembled a newlywed couple that was having a first fight.

I laughed to myself, stifling the noise with my hand. That would never happen.

"What's funny?"

To tell or not to tell? "I-"

"Flight 6592 to New Orleans," a woman's voice interrupted over the speakers. "Is now boarding first class at gate 20B."

Klaus picked up my duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come."

I rolled my eyes and followed behind him. "I'm not an animal unlike some of us."

At that moment I ran into his back. He stopped short and turned around to glare at me which earned him another muffled laugh on my part.

He turned back towards the gate and walked to the woman scanning tickets.

Klaus handed her both of our tickets and we moved past her into the hallway towards the plane.

"First class is pretty fancy."

"I don't want to start this trip off with a horrible plane ride."

I tightened my hold on my jacket. It was colder in the hallway then in the airport. "I don't think the seat choice will be the thing that makes this horrible."

He glared at me again, earning him a sarcastic smile.

We entered the plane, the stewardess welcoming us onto the aircraft and directing us to the position of our seats. Klaus stubbornly ignored them and walked us to our seats himself.

"Which seat would you like?" He asked me when we reached our aisle. I looked at the two seats. Both looked the exact same except one was near the window and one was the aisle. Was one supposed to be better than the other? Why didn't I look any of this up?

"Caroline?" He looked at me with concern.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you."

"Klaus, I don't know."

He motioned to the window seat and I took it without hesitation. He sat next to me and stared forward as people boarded past us.

He was frustrated with me.

The speaker made a crackle along with two bings. "If you would please look ahead at your flight attendants for a safety demonstration."

"I don't know why they can't just take off, if we are hurtling towards the Earth, no one will survive," He murmured to himself, bringing his fingers to his temple. Like two silent woman would give him a headache for demonstrating safety.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen."

Klaus looked over at me. "Have you ever flown before?"

"Why do you think I didn't know which seat to take? Which one is supposed to better?"

He grinned. "You could have told me."

"That's not embarrassing."

"There are worse things than never flying, love." He leaned closer to me. "Taking off is the worst part."

I took a deep breath. "If the plane really does go down, will we die?"

"Well, we would have to. You can't have two survivors on large plane." He said obviously.

"What's the point of healing if all it takes is a plane?"

He leaned further into my space but I didn't mind. Somehow, it was comforting. "I meant that we would have to hide for a while. Start new identities."

"Could we live in a different country?"

"Of course. Wherever you'd like."

Klaus and I living in a different country didn't sound that terrible. I couldn't exactly see spending an entire lifetime with him, though. "I'm thinking Europe. Do you have a house somewhere on that side of the world?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Perfect."

"I don't know what I would want my name to be."

"I like your name now."

I blushed. "Some new identity that would be."

He shrugged and pulled back. "So let's forget about the plane and just go live in Europe."

"That was very smooth."

His smile grew. "Look."

I looked out the window and we were already in the air. I missed the worst part. Maybe Klaus was good for something.

* * *

The rest of the plane ride wasn't terrible. We stayed quiet and kept to ourselves. Every once in a while, I would look over at him and he would have his eyes closed against the head rest. Immediately after, I would feel him looking at me but wouldn't confront him. It was like a game of tag. It still kept me distracted.

When we reached the airport, Klaus found a large SUV which I'll assume was his already, and we drove into the city.

"We're here."

I looked back onto the road and found the sign welcoming us to New Orleans.

I didn't miss the slight discoloration of the wood.

It was stained with blood.

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for reading! **

**I'm really excited for Chapter 3! I hope you are too!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! I have been getting a really positive response on this story and I wanted to tell you how thankful I am! I love to write and having people enjoy the stories are always nice. So, thank you for following the story and reviewing! :)**_

_**Guest: I'm not entirely sure yet if I'm going to include the baby plot. I wanted to but I don't want it to be an issue between Klaus and Caroline which I know it will be if it is included. At the moment, however, I don't know. o_O**_

_**Angelikah: I'm glad that it made you smile :) Thank you for making me smile with your kind words! **_

* * *

Klaus pulled down a gravel driveway. Large, thick Cyprus trees lined the rocks. Their moss hanging dangerously onto the grass. It was definitely a house for vampires. The shade from the trees could safely get someone from here to there.

He brought the SUV to a stop when we reached the house. It was two stories and the color of rust. Cracks were fanned throughout it. Whether intentional or showing its age, it added character. It was a French chateau in the south.

Klaus removed the keys from the ignition and vamp sped around the car. He opened my door before I could even reach for the handle. "Welcome home, love."

I ignored his tone. "Home for a few days." I stepped out of the car and he shut the door behind me.

He shrugged innocently and motioned for me to follow him to the front doors. "Yes, well I hope I can show you the city."

"I'd like that," I said back truthfully. It was no secret to him that I had never been out of Mystic Falls. College barely counted as it was so close. I had never been here before. It would definitely be different then small town USA.

"Alright," he said as if it wasn't alright at all. He had no smile or acceptance in his voice. I could hope that he was so happy that he was in shock. "I have business to attend to first."

"Of course."

He opened the front doors and I think I gasped a little. The front door acted as a gate rather than a door. Inside was a large courtyard, columns lining the border and holding up a second floor. Large windows looked into the various rooms and a staircase linked everything together. The same moss that covered the trees covered the columns and walls. The sunlight illuminated the stone floor.

"It's beautiful," I said stepping into the house.

"It has been in my family for a while."

I touched one of the columns in awe. "I can see why." I looked around the empty space. No one was around. No sound other than a distant sound of cars from the road. "Where is everyone?"

He didn't need to think about his answer. "Elijah is out, Rebecca no longer lives with us, and everyone else has a dagger in their heart."

"You have it all figured out."

"Getting out of Mystic Falls doesn't mean everything quiets down."

I frowned. "What do I have to look forward now?"

He laughed andwe stayed quiet for a moment. "I will warn you, when night falls characters tend to appear here."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a gathering place for vampires."

"Wonderful."

"I'll be back before they come."

He better be. The last thing I needed was to be put on a hit list for being new here or being associated with him. "Would you mind showing me my room? I would like to sleep before all the festivities begin."

He nodded and picked up my bag once again. I followed him through the courtyard and up the stairs. He brought us through one of the French doors and down a hallway.

Klaus stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, revealing a large bedroom.

"Fancy," I said, taking in the whole room. It was painted a light sand color with a patterned wallpaper covering the far wall. A large bed was situated across a bay window that viewed the forest behind the house. Dark wooden furniture lined the outskirts of the room as well as a desk in the corner.

"Is it alright?" Klaus asked placing my bag on the neat bed.

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

"You have a bathroom and a closet should you want to hang your clothes. My room is down the hall and my office is downstairs."

I sat down on the bed, falling slightly into the soft mattress. This would be perfect for the week. It won't be hard to fall asleep on a mattress this soft.

"I wanted to warn you. I have enemies here so be careful what you reveal."

I looked at him for the first time since stepping into the room. "Am I in danger for being here?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "I just want you to be alert. You know I will protect you."

"I know but if I'm not safe here-"

"You're safe. I just don't want you revealing things you know of my family."

"I won't."

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_." I promised. He must have a lot of enemies here.

"You may see Elijah when you wake up if I'm not back yet. He'll help you if you need it."

"Okay."

He paused, just standing in the doorway, looking at me. The silence grew between us as we politely just stared. What did he think when he saw me? I know when I looked at him, I saw something I didn't want to. I felt things I didn't want to. When I seemed to push them away, the came back.

His phone buzzed then, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"I'll be back later." He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'll be here." I said before realizing he was already gone. _I'll be here all alone. _

When night fell, the house woke up. I had slept for a few hours, waking to a light chatter outside my window. It was two guys talking about some girls they met at a bar the night before. No doubt these were some of the vampires Klaus talked about coming to his home.

While I didn't want to go outside to mingle, I also didn't want to stay in this room and suffer. So, I changed into a tighter shirt, I certainly could flirt my way out of danger, and brushed my hair.

Klaus did say that Elijah would be here. We didn't have bad blood.

I moved down the hall and when I emerged into the courtyard, there were more vampires than I thought. There had to be thirty of them standing around talking. They were all young, unsurprisingly.

"Hey."

I turned quickly to a guy who could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome.

I gave him a smile. "Hello."

He held out a wine glass. "You looked lonely."

He looked harmless but I knew better. "Thank you." I took the glass.

"Do you come here often?" He asked me as if I knew he didn't already know.

"All the time." I joked back. "I'm offended you haven't seen me before."

"No, I'm sorry. Are you from here?"

I shook my head.

"A friend of the Mikaelson's?" He was very persistent.

"I'm a friend of Klaus," I said nonchalantly.

"A friend I have never met before." He stuck out his hand. "Marcel."

"Nice to meet you, Marcel." I shook his hand gently, neglecting to say my own name. I didn't know if he was an enemy. Klaus should have given me a manual.

Marcel leaned on the banister next to me. "What brings you to New Orleans?" I brought the wine glass to my lips but didn't let it touch me. I smelled the vervain he placed in the wine.

"A purely social visit." I looked over the balcony to spot Elijah. He should have been easy to spot because he always wore a suit, but all I saw was casual clothes.

He nodded before taking a sip of his own drink. It smelled like whiskey but I couldn't be sure. He looked too put together to be drinking a hard liquor.

"Have you been friends with him long?" He persisted.

"Have you?"

He laughed. "Touché."

"And no I haven't. We just met." I lied easily.

He grabbed my arm then and intently looked into my eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I took a quick breath. "My name is Caroline and we met at a bar outside of town. He brought me back here." I can tell him anything he wanted as long as it wasn't the truth.

"I see you met our houseguest, Marcel." Marcel dropped my arm immediately and he looked over my shoulder. I turned around and Elijah gave me the once-over.

"I'm just trying to see who she is."

"Caroline, it's nice to see you again."

"Elijah." I gave him a pleasant but reserved smile.

"You know each other?"

"It would seem that way." Elijah held out his hand for me. "Would you like to join me?"

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around mine, guiding me away from Marcel. "Nice to meet you, Marcel." I said behind me.

Elijah led me down the stairs past clusters of people mingling, some turned to look at me while others ignored us totally. He brought us near a fountain against one of the walls. The water and people around us would drown us out. "What brings you to the city?"

"Bonnie is trapped." I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Might I suggest calling a fireman?" Elijah sat next to me but looked away as if he was disinterested.

"Great idea if she wasn't alone and in another century."

"What do you mean?"

I looked over at him and he was looking at me now. "She died with Damon but he got out and she didn't."

"I see," he said before he took the wine glass from my hand and handed it to a passerby.

"I hope you also see how I'm treated here." I nodded after the wine glass. "Vervaining guests?"

He stood up from the fountain. "You can't be too careful."

They were testing to see who was a vampire and who was anything else.

"I'll be around if you need something." Elijah said before walking away and leaving me alone again. Just like his brother.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday to those of us in the States. Happy Puppy Bowl for those of us who don't watch the Super Bowl. Those puppies are just so adorable omg. Haha. Anyway, hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's on the shorter side but I'll have another one up tomorrow! I'm glad a lot of you are really enjoying the story and I can't believe over 30 of you have already followed it! That's crazy for only 3 chapters! Thank you so much!**

**Oh, sidenote: I wanted to say that I know this is under Vampire Diaries instead of the Originals purely because the concept of Klaroline and where it still originates and thrives is mostly in the VD fandom over the TO fandom. Also, I don't really watch the Originals other than an episode here and there because I dislike the show. I love Klaus. Hate the Originals. **

* * *

I watched the gathering of vampires for a while. Just sitting and observing led me to understand where some were on the totem pole and the rest were left to fend. In particular, Marcel seemed to be a large presence at the gathering. He stayed on the balcony, looking down at the group. Every so often someone would join him, whisper in his ear, and walk away. Sometimes, he would look at me and we would exchange stares before one of us broke. I wasn't sure where he metaphorically stood and it irked me.

After sitting and watching, I stood to go explore. I was fairly certain they thought I was human and hopefully it meant they didn't want to kill me. Drink my blood maybe, but not kill me.

I walked out the front doors and down the steps. The night had a chilled wind that made me cling to my jacket. A few vampires were gathered outside but most stayed inside where they could talk.

Klaus was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared before I slept and had yet to reappear. This bothered me the most. I was brought to sit by myself and pretend to be human.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Enzo." I smiled despite myself. It was nice hearing a voice I knew against fifty I didn't. I moved to one of the Cyprus trees and leaned against it. "Please tell me you're doing something fun."

"I'm at the Salvatore estate." His accent was welcomed with open arms. I think a part of me missed Klaus' so when Enzo popped into Mystic falls, my European guy quota was once again filled. Enzo took Klaus' spot with the compliments and making me feel wanted. Now without Enzo or Klaus at the moment, I was just alone.

"What are you doing there? Stefan can't be too happy."

"We're continuing your tradition of a movie night. We're watching Psycho in honor of Kai."

I laughed. "I think that's a good choice."

Not far from me, I heard a branch snap in half.

"Damon said you went to New Orleans?"

I looked around. No one was around. It was probably some animal. "I did."

"Any luck?"

"No, I haven't seen Klaus at all."

"That's not going to work," a voice said on my side of the call. I pushed off the tree and was forced back. A rope went around my neck, searing my skin with vervain. I dropped my phone and scratched at the rope, scorching my fingertips.

"Help!" I yelled in a mangled voice.

A girl walked in front of me dressed in ripped jeans and a leather vest. Her eyes dropped to my neck and back to my face. "Looks like that hurts."

The pain wasn't letting up and it burned with every breath. "What do you want?"

"We wanted Klaus but obviously that doesn't look to be happening."

"I don't know who he is."

"You just said you haven't seen him."

"Exactly! I haven't seen him because I don't know who he is."

She shook her head. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Please, I don't know anything."

She seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hm."

"I just got here a few hours ago."

"The more you talk the more I don't believe you."

"Please."

"No." The girl rushed forward and sank her teeth deep into my skin before she snapped my neck.

It was still dark out when I woke up. The air had chilled even more, but now it held a warmth it didn't before. A fire burned in front of me, its flames flicking into the air. I tried to focus on anything else, but a pain radiated from my neck. It felt like the fire was touching me and it was still feet away.

"Oh, you're up!" The same girl from earlier crouched in front of me. She smirked at my pain, her shoulder length brown hair falling into her eyes. "I was about to think I lost you already."

I struggled to take a breath. "What do you want?"

Her smirk widened, showing her white teeth. "I want to see Klaus." The girl obviously knew nothing of who Klaus really was. What he could do to her.

I rolled my eyes slowly. "So go find him."

"Why waste my time when he'll come for one of his precious vampires. I don't have to move a muscle." She was smug. Too smug.

I coughed. The pain seemed worse than when Klaus bit me two years ago. Maybe because I knew he would save me then. "He doesn't care about me."

"That's not what I heard," she sang, standing up. "I heard that you're special."

"You don't know anything."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I struggled to take another breath. Inhaling was setting fire to my throat as if the poison wasn't doing that job already.

"I'll tell you what," she disappeared behind me and cut the ropes around my wrists. "I'll let you go, and you lead me to Klaus."

"I'm not leading you to Klaus."

"Then you're going to die."

I looked up at her and blinked slowly. "Then I'll die." I tried to stand, but I was too weak. The poison spread too quickly. I need Klaus' blood soon or I would die.

She frowned but began moving her hands towards my neck. "And so you—"

"Now, now what is all the commotion for?" Klaus had his hands wrapped around the girl's neck. She struggled for just a moment, words unable to form in her mouth. "No answer? _Oh_." A loud crack echoed through the forest and she fell to the ground in front of me. Klaus appeared between her and I and he tilted my head to see the bite. "We need to get that taken care of." He touched my cheek in comfort.

I closed my eyes against his hand. "Aren't you going to make me beg for my life?" Of course as I die, he would make me proclaim something.

"Not today," he said softly. He slipped his arms underneath me and lifted me against his chest.

He vamp-sped through the forest and back to the house, not stopping to say anything to the people who were watching us. He would have to explain me to someone, I'm sure.

He laid me down on a bed and bit into his wrist. He put it to my lips and I drank.

After a few moments, he brushed my hair out of my eyes and I pulled back from his wrist. "What happened, love?"

I shrugged. "It happened so quickly. I was talking to Enzo and then she wrapped vervain around my neck."

"Who's Enzo?" Klaus asked me.

I gave him a confused look. "It doesn't matter who Enzo is. He didn't try to kill me."

"Well, who is he?"

"It doesn't matter."

He shrugged in disagreement but didn't ask again. "Who was the wolf?"

"I don't know." I leaned back onto the pillows. As his blood circulated my body, my senses came back to me. Everything lost the edge of blur and crystalized.

It made me realize that I wasn't in the room I was given for my stay. My bag wasn't on the dresser. The bed was against the opposite wall. Whose room was I in?

"I suspect that she thinks you're connected to me."

I frowned. "What gave you that idea?"

"I told you I had enemies, Caroline." He sounded frustrated like he had the girl on the list and I just didn't listen.

"Where were you, by the way, when all this was happening, Klaus?"

"I had to go speak to someone."

"You should just tell me so I don't have to die for the answer."

He looked at the healing spot on my neck. "A local girl whose uncle used to be the owner of the church where the key to your problem currently resides."

I gave him a tight smile. "See what sharing can do?"

"I am being made aware. Who's Enzo?"

I sat up slowly. "One of Damon's friends."

"I didn't know he had the ability."

"It was a shock to us all."

"And why was he calling you?"

The jealously was evident in his tone. Enzo must be one of the only vampires not to know him. Lucky him. "I called him because I needed to talk to someone I knew because I didn't know anyone here. You left me, Elijah couldn't be bothered. Some guy, Marcel, wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to talk to someone I knew."

"You met Marcel?"

"I did and he was extremely suspicious."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you met me outside of town and brought me back here. A highly believable story now that I think about it," I said sarcastically. I wasn't sure of his endeavors here but in Mystic Falls they mainly consisted of me.

"I'll speak with him." He offered quickly. Marcel was being put on the 'Do Not Trust' list.

"He tried to compel me and poison me simultaneously. Doesn't he know that's not how it works?"

"They have a different way of doing things here." He stood up from the side of the bed. "I'm sorry I left you."

"It's fine. I came here to help Bonnie and if it takes a few snapped necks and a curable bite, I'll take it."

"I'll look into the wolf as well. She had an agenda and I doubt she works alone." He walked to the dresser and pulled out a gray t-shirt.

He walked back to me and handed me the shirt.

"Thank you," I said softly. His shirt. His room.

"You can stay in here if you like until you feel better. I have to speak to Marcel."

I moved my legs off his bed and watched him walk to the door. "If someone comes in here to kill me again, would you mind giving me your blood before we get here? I don't think getting bit is something you get used to."

The side of his lips lifted. "Yeah."

He opened the door and left me again. All I could do is fall back onto his bed and hope it gets easier.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Follow it if you want to :) it will make me happy. And you happy too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading my story! So many of you have followed since the last chapter and now 49 people are following and 24 have favorited! That is seriously crazy! Thank you! I appreciate it so much.**

**NobodysConcern: I do want to incorporate the affectionate terms that Klaus uses towards Caroline I just don't want to bombard the story with them. :/ You can only call someone "beautiful", "love", and anything else so many times in a conversation, you know? I have also sorted it into like two (loose) categories: one is flirty where he would use terms like "beautiful" and "sweetheart" and the other more serious where he would call her by her name and "love". I hope that clears it up more! I'll try to add more though! And thanks for sticking around and reviewing every chapter :)**

* * *

That night, I dreamt of wolves.

I was in the woods. A full moon loomed over the trees, its glow softly lighting the fallen leaves beneath my feet. The same chill that haunted me earlier followed me here. Its crispness snipped at the back of my neck. The only thing that surrounded me was trees. No sounds other than the rustling of leaves and my own breathing crept into my ears. It seemed like I was alone.

I looked around. There was a fire behind me. Its flames no longer licked the air. The ashes dimmed orange but produced only smoke. Someone had stomped it out. I turned again and found a faint blur of lights just beyond the trees.

I began walking toward the lights. Quickening my pace, I tried to vamp speed towards the house but my feet wouldn't move faster. I pushed harder. One foot in front of the other. But I couldn't gain traction other than a walking pace.

The lights seemed to only move farther away with every step. They glowed brighter, taunting me, but didn't get closer.

There was a snap behind me.

I spun around quickly but no one was there.

I turned back to where the lights were. They were gone now. Only blackness lied beyond the trees.

Then there was a growl.

I turned around again, slowly this time. A large wolf was barring their teeth at me. The sharp white was a contrast to the darkness that surrounded us but that wasn't what scared me.

It was its eyes.

And then it attacked.

_I couldn't breathe._

My eyes flew open as I sat upright in the bed. Klaus was next to the bed, reaching for me. I shifted away from his hand and vamp-sped to the opposite side of the room. I clutched the dresser, trying to gain control over my breathing.

I was is my guest room again. It was dark, the pattern on the walls could barely be seen. Klaus was amongst the shadows but his concern wasn't missed. He didn't follow me to my new place in the room. He just watched me compose myself.

"Caroline?"

I slid down the wall, clutching my forearms. The dream felt so real. The wolf was attacking me. It was going to kill me.

Klaus appeared in front of me. He touched my chin and forced my eyes to his face. "Love, tell me what happened."

"I was in the forest and I couldn't get to a house and a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked me," I said in one rushed sentence. I was shaking. I could almost feel the ghost of the poison begin to pump through my veins.

He moved his hand to my cheek and brushed away a tear I didn't know I cried. "Shhh. It's alright."

"No one was there. You weren't there." It came out as an accusation.

The moonlight showed me the hurt that appeared on his face. I shouldn't blame him but I can't help it. He is the only one that can save me and he wasn't there.

"I told you I would protect you." He moved to sit on the ground in front of me.

"Then why weren't you there?"

"It was a dream, Caroline."

He helped me stand. I don't think he has ever met someone as dependent as me. Every time we seemed to see each other, he helped me in some way. I get bit by a werewolf, he's there. I'm going to get killed by witches at my high school graduation, he's there to slice their heads off. I have scary dreams, he's here to wake me up. The worst part was that I didn't mind.

"In you go," he said as he lifted the duvet off the bed for me. He never seemed to be the patient one but right now he seemed like he could wait forever.

"Will you stay?" I asked as I made myself comfortable in the bed once again.

He tucked me into the blanket and looked down at his work. "If you want me to."

"You can chase someone away, right?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Than yes, I want you to stay."

He nodded slowly and made his way to the other side of the bed. I saw his hesitation in his movements. There seemed to be an invisible barrier he didn't want to cross.

"You don't have to," I said quietly. I wasn't going to force him into staying the night.

He sat down on the bed and the blanket and laid down next to me. "I want you to feel safe."

"I do," I said back truthfully. He was the best thing to have beside me. He was scary when he wanted to be, and even when he wasn't trying he still had a frightening demeanor. It was only times like this, when his features went soft and his voice echoed it, that he was truly approachable. I would get the most personal information from him now. The most truth.

But I didn't want it right now. I just wanted him here.

He turned to me in the bed and I took in a short breath.

For the first time, I noticed the glowing of his eyes.

The wolf's eyes.

I didn't tell him my revelation. I knew he would either get heated about how I don't trust him or he would get all soft and convince me it wasn't him. But it was. The crystal blue eyes that I had always admired became kaleidoscope of the wolf that hunted me.

I tried to sleep. I closed my eyes in peace and thought about home and my mom. I would call her in the morning. And Enzo to tell him I was alright.

When light began to shine through the windows, I rolled out of bed. I had to start the day fresh and free of haunted dreams. I turned back to the bed. Klaus was still asleep. He was probably exhausted from babysitting me. He wouldn't admit it but I knew he stayed awake to make sure I was alright. Little did he know, I did the same. I tried to sleep but it never granted me with its presence. Klaus needed it more than me, though. He seemed to have his hands full.

I didn't wake him. Instead, I took the blanket I had used and placed it over him. He was lying on top of the blanket instead of under it. To give me some distance, I suppose. The small act made me like him a little bit more.

I then ruffled through my bag and pulled out fresh clothes. I was still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday because I hadn't bothered to change from my jeans or his shirt. Klaus' shirt. Klaus' house. Klaus' blood going through my veins. Little by little he was coveting me. That would definitely drive me crazy and not in a good way.

After taking a hot shower, I changed into new jeans, a white shirt, and a cardigan. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be as cold as it was last night. Unluckily, I didn't know what we were doing for the day.

I walked from the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel, and Klaus was sitting upright in a now-made bed. He was wearing new clothes and he showered as well. How did he do that? I didn't take that long.

He grinned at me, almost mockingly. "Good Morning, sweetheart."

I laughed sarcastically. "I figured you would at work by now, _sweetheart_."

He removed himself from the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Or just wanted to see if I would come out in a towel."

He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try."

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. "What are we doing today?"

"I thought I would show you the city and go see a friend."

I lowered the towel from my hair. "Can this friend help me get Bonnie back?"

His grin faded a little. "Maybe."

"Then I'll be done in a minute."

He nodded and walked to the door. "I can stay."

I laughed again. "The good part's over. I changed already."

"Any moment with you is good," he said before walking from the room and leaving me speechless.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, let me know! :) I'll talk to you again in the next update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How are you? I hope you are having a good Friday/Saturday depending on where you are. Thank you so much for reading and following :) It still makes me so happy!**

* * *

"The first thing you thought to bring me to was a bar?" I asked Klaus as we stood outside a small brick facade on Bourbon Street. We hadn't even walked up the French Quarter before he stopped here. In the slightly hazed windows was a brightly lit open sign.

He inhaled deeply and I did the same thinking we were supposed to be smelling something other than the faint smell of coffee and something foul. We weren't. "I thought a drink may do you good."

"I think what I need is an espresso and an aspirin." I looked around us. Various people shuffled down the sidewalks and cars passed us on the street. It didn't look much like what I had imagined it to look like. Maybe because there was stumbling drunk people or parade floats.

"Good thing alcohol combines those two things," he said as he held the door open for me and ushered me inside.

The bar was small and looked a little like the Grill back in Mystic Falls with the dark wood and the natural lighting. There was only a few people around, mostly men taking an afternoon break.

Klaus led us to the main bar and took a seat on one of the stools. He motioned for me to join him and reluctantly, I did.

I didn't want to drink this early. I wasn't in the mood for a whiskey or whatever he was going to drink. I had priorities and this was not one of them. He barely showed me the city. Mainly it was the street and this bar so far.

"Klaus."

A tall, blonde woman approached us. She was pretty, large eyes that made her nose appear smaller. She looked older as well.

And she looked very familiar.

"Cami, this is Caroline, a friend from up North." He smiled warmly at her and I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt.

Cami smiled and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

I gave her one of my pageant smiles and shook her hand. "Same." What was so interesting about her? She looked fairly normal to me.

She returned the smile. "Are you drinking as well?" She asked me as she pulled a glass from the shelf and poured a brown liquid into the glass.

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

She placed the glass in front of Klaus. "Alright, just let me know if you change your mind."

I almost cut her off. "How do you know each other?" I asked nosily. They seemed very comfortable around one another, strangely enough. He normally scared people not made them at ease.

Klaus was quick to respond. "We met here a few months ago and she knows a few of my acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?"

He nodded but she spoke. "We run in the same crowd."

"You're a vampire?"

She laughed. "No, I just know a lot of them. I sort of got forced into the same crowd."

"Same," I lied again and Klaus gave me a side glance.

This took her by surprise. "Oh, you're not...?"

I shook my head. "No, I would be the worst vampire. I couldn't _imagine_ killing a soul." I said dramatically. Thank god for all those pageants.

Cami leaned on the bar in front of us. "How do you know each other?"

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "Friend of a friend. Klaus used to live in my town and he tormented a few of my friends and now we're here."

My phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and "Elena" appeared on the screen.

"Speaking of which, excuse me." I said before spinning off of the bar stool and walking out the door. The light hurt my eyes for a moment but I blinked it away.

"Hello?"

"Caroline! Thank god! Enzo said you got disconnected last night and he heard screaming."

I laughed. "A little late to be worried."

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry he just told us. He figured you would call back but you didn't."

I leaned against the brick wall of the bar. "I was just about to call him back. It was a rough night." I ended up totally losing my phone. Luckily, Klaus seemed to have a stash of them and gladly handed one over right before we came to town. I didn't even have the chance to call my mom.

"What happened?"

I lowered my voice before I spoke. "I got bit and almost died, then I couldn't sleep and now I'm on an extended tour of the city where the only sights I get to see is a girl who looks too much like me and I think she's my replacement."

"Are you okay?!" Her voice came in a yell.

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine but seriously, Elena, it's weird."

"Forget about the girl, Caroline. Are you okay? Are you in danger?" She asked, slightly exhausted. A different tone compared to the concern a sentence before. She knew I was okay.

I looked around me. Once again, no one was picking me from the pack. Then again, I didn't see it last night either. "Not at the moment. He just has a lot of people that hate him."

"Not a big surprise," Damon said in the background.

I rolled my eyes. "I know but come on." I had been here one night and it seemed like everyone had a vendetta against him.

"He has put a lot of people through hell including me, you, Elena and everyone else in Mystic Falls." Damon replied. Elena must have been just holding the phone for anyone to talk.

An accented voice took over. "And I have yet to meet him?" Enzo.

"Sorry for not calling back. I lost my phone and had to get a new one."

"It's alright, blondie, I would have just like a sign saying you were alright."

I smiled. "Well, at the moment I wasn't but now I'm just peachy."

Elena took over again. "So, there is a girl who looks just like you?"

"Not like Katherine style but definitely a resemblance. Tall, blonde, pretty."

"You're describing like half the girls in America," Damon critiqued.

"Isn't that weird that he's friends with her though? It seems like a replacement." I said again in thought. It was strange that she resembled me and he seemed to fancy her as he would say it.

"Are you jealous, Care?" Elena asked curiously from the other side of the phone.

Was I? "_No_." Yes? I don't know.

I could hear her get giddy. "Yes, you are! You had one night in the woods and you think he's yours, don't you?"

I shook my head. "No. I have to go."

"Caroline and Klaus sitting in a tree." Damon sang, closer to the phone now.

"Real mature, Damon."

"Hey, I just tell it like it is."

"Goodbye!" I hung up and dialed my mom's number to let her know everything was going perfect. If I told her anything else, she would get upset and I didn't want that.

"Hi, Sweetie."

My mom's voice was incredibly reassuring and welcomed.

"Mom! I miss you!"

"I miss you too! I'm almost done with Friends so you'll have to come home to give me my next show soon."

I laughed. "Alright, I'll get thinking."

"How's New Orleans?"

I shrugged. "It's good. I haven't seen much of it yet. Hopefully we'll find something out today."

"I hope it goes well."

"Me too."

The door to the bar opened and Klaus walked out. He looked over at me for a moment, gauging my expression before staying by the door.

I turned to look back out to the street. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better. It's just going to take a little bit of work."

"I wish I was home."

"I know but it's okay. I'll be here when you get back." God, I hope she was. I couldn't imagine losing her. I couldn't handle not being there when it happened. Not being able to say goodbye.

I had to get off the phone before I started to cry. "Okay, mom. I have to go."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. Klaus slowly walked up to me. "Is your mom alright? I never asked."

I nodded. "She's doing better."

"She'll be alright, love," he said, meeting my eyes with his.

I exhaled and pushed the negative thoughts aside. "I hope that wasn't the friend that is supposed to help us."

He shook his head. "No, she wasn't."

I nodded. "She seemed nice."

Klaus looked at me for a quick moment before his mouth upturned in a smug smile. "She is."

I gave him a strange look then continued down the sidewalk towards a coffee shop we passed earlier. "What's with the smile?"

He followed me, catching up to my pace quickly. "Nothing, sweetheart." His voice still carried the smugness his smile put off.

"Did the drink kick in?"

He shook his head. "No, but I think yours did."

I looked over at him. "What does that mean?"

"I think you're jealous of the relationships I've made here."

My eyes widened and I gave a forced, short laugh. "That's a joke, right?"

He frowned. "How quickly you forget how much I can read you."

I stopped walking. "What am I thinking right now?" _How wrong he was. He was wrong, right? Just like Elena. _

He turned and motioned to the store we stopped in front of. The coffee shop. "How you'd like your espresso now."

I shrugged. "So, you are aware of matters of the brain not heart." I walked past him into the small shop.

"I wasn't done," he called after me. I stopped, the coffee so close to being mine, and turned around to look at him.

He smiled innocently. "You're also thinking how wrong you think I am about your unrealized jealousy."

"Now it's unrealized?"

He stepped up to the doorway. "Are you going to admit your feelings towards the situation?"

"What situation?"

He raised his eyebrows. "And thus, it is unrealized."

I felt my own eyebrows come together in mock confusion but real annoyance. "I think you're making something out of nothing."

"If I was making something out of nothing, we wouldn't still be having this conversation."

"You're full of yourself."

He was grinning again. "Makes everything more interesting, doesn't it?"

I shook my head and turned back towards the coffee shop. He had no idea how interesting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it seems a bit slow, I'll try to speed it up more. I hope you still like the story, though! Have a good weekend! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and added the story to your favorite list! I appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Helimoen: do you write stories because your ideas are really good! I didn't even think to put Caroline in Bonnie's world! That seems like such an obvious thing but it didn't even cross my mind! And don't worry, Enzo isn't out of the picture! I have a whole scene for him for a future chapter and maybe a physical appearance. I love a jealous Klaus!**

**Klaus and Caroline is my OTP but I really enjoy Enzo on the show (not so much going after Stefan's niece but his whole bad boy thing I like. Especially with Caroline so if Klaus will never have her, DAMNIT JULIE, I will settle for Enzo and Caroline but I think it may be the end of the line for him soon unless he stays alive? I doubt it though.**

**And oh my god THANK YOU for getting the underlying tones with the Caroline/Cami bit! I totally think that Cami is Caroline's replacement on the show! Like Julie was like we need a blonde like Caroline! And then Cami came! Like I personally don't dedicatedly watch the originals, I mentioned that, but I watch enough to dislike Cami but I wanted it to kind of push Caroline a little bit. I need her to get jealous!**

**Anyway, thank you for commenting and your suggestions! They were awesome! :)))**

* * *

Klaus wasn't a coffee drinker. I thought maybe he indulged in a cup every once in a while but I was wrong. He took one look at the chalkboard menu behind the counter, scoffed, and paid for my coffee without buying his own. I offered him a sip of mine but he declined saying that he's been all over the world and that this was water compared to the coffee he's tasted. Well, _excuse_ me.

We walked out of the small shop and back down the street. I heard the light sounds of a band playing off somewhere as people chatted around us. Some spoke about some upcoming party that would fill the streets in within days. Two girls that passed us whispered about it being wild. How wild could a public place get? Well, we were in New Orleans. Practically the home of flashing people.

"What party is everyone talking about?" I asked between sips of my coffee water.

Klaus seemed to be wrapped up in his thoughts but quickly pushed them aside to look at me. "The streets are blocked off and a ball takes place. It's a charity event that's been happening since Katerina." He turned down an alleyway and I followed.

I could use a party. "A girl just said it was wild."

"I would assume for a teenager it is. High society means high scandal."

I nodded in agreement. He was right.

"Well, why didn't you ask me to go?"

He stopped in front of a set of marble steps and turned to look at me again. "What makes you think I'm attending?"

I shrugged. "Despite your harsh exterior, I know you jump at the chance to show your face to people with power."

"You're confused, love," he said confidently. "I am the one with power."

I pursed my lips. "I want you to invite me. We have had a good time at events."

"And what are you going to wear?"

I smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you can lend me something. You did it for prom. Princess of Monaco hot, remember?"

He raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "I remember."

I stepped closer to him. "So, will you ask me?"

He leaned back just slightly, licking his lips just like he did the night I asked to borrow that dress. A smile played at those lips. "Love, would you like to accompany me to the party?"

I paused for just a moment before smiling so smugly it rivaled his. "And you say you're the one with the power?"

His mouth flattened to a conflicted line. I had bested him. It quickly smoothed out and upturned once again. I think he remembered that I was a challenge and he liked that about me.

He looked over to the stairs in front of us. His eyes traveled the large wooden doors and worked their way up to a set of three stain glass windows and further, to a cross. He brought me to a church.

"First a bar, then church? Do you want me to confess something?" I asked, following him up the stairs to the large, ancient wooden doors.

"Cami, the girl from the bar, her uncle was in charge of the church until he died."

Oh. Cami did serve a purpose then.

He pushed open the doors and the light pooled onto the carpet covered floor between the pews. It was dimly lit, a reoccurring theme here, and empty. A few candles were lit around the room, wax pooling beneath them. More stain glass windows adorned the walls with a large one at the front of the room.

"Klaus."

Klaus stepped slightly in front of me in a moment. He barely shielded me, but the message was clear. Do not touch me.

The guy from the party the night before, Marcel, walked down the stairs on the side of the room. Klaus eased up at the reveal, but didn't move away from me.

"Marcel."

Marcel turned his attention to me as he stepped onto the ground floor. "Caroline."

I stayed silent. Klaus tensed again in front of me. He didn't trust Marcel. Not fully at least.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Klaus. I can see that she means something to you."

"That's the problem."

Marcel lowered his brow over his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I need Davina."

"For?"

"I need a powerful witch. Luckily, we have one right upstairs."

Marcel looked defensive now. "She isn't helping you."

I swallowed. "I need to see if she'll help me." I spoke finally.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "And for what?"

"I have a friend stuck in purgatory and I want her back."

He looked at me in disbelief, "That's not possible."

"One of them returned, I just have another to come back."

Marcel shook his head. "She can't help."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't help anyone associated with Klaus. They aren't on good terms."

"I need her." I probably sounded like a child _needing_ something. Did I really _need_ her? According to Klaus I did.

"Don't we all?"

"I want to talk to her," a girl's voice floated from the staircase. At the top was a teenage girl, maybe sixteen, very beautiful with long dark hair and olive skin. She looked older but there was innocence around her.

"You don't have to," Marcel said back, almost as a warning not to talk to me.

Davina shook her head. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Marcel looked at me again. "You have five minutes."

I sidestepped Klaus and walked to the stairs. Davina stood at the top like an angel staring at me. Enticing me to follow her.

I looked at Klaus who showed concern and anger on his face. She must be really powerful to not even have a fight from Klaus.

I followed Davina into a large converted attic. There was a bed in the center with a large canopy over it. A painting easel was next to it, with supplies sitting dangerously on a leather chest on the ground.

She went to it and began picking up paints and brushes.

I stood next to the door, slightly uncomfortable at this arrangement. I didn't know who she was or what she was capable of. Would she kill me? Or hurt me even?

"What do you need from me?" She asked quietly, painting something onto the canvas.

I put on a likable face. "I would like your help getting my friend back."

"Where is she?"

"She's on the other side. She's stuck. She was with a friend but they were able to come back and we want her back too."

Davina didn't look at me. She was focused on the canvas in front of her. "It's hard coming back from the dead."

"I know."

"People change," she warned.

"I'm a vampire, I know." I finally admitted for the first time since being here.

Davina looked over at me for the first time. She looked even younger up close. "Have you found other witches?"

"Yes, but they couldn't help. The magic is too strong, a whole coven's worth." This seemed to interest her as her mouth twitched slightly. With her being up in a Church's attic, I don't think she had much of a coven herself.

She turned back to the painting. "Did Klaus say anything about me?"

"No."

"I have a whole coven's worth."

"So you can help?"

"Some can't be helped."

She was walking around the problem. "I need to help her though. It's possible."

She eyed me for a moment. "How did the man get out?" _The man?_ I didn't say anything about Damon. I said another person.

"He had some device and a solar eclipse with Bennett blood." I motioned with my hands the size of the device I had seen.

"The Bennett line is strong."

She was totally Yoda-ing me right now. She sounded like an ancient voice of reason that would point me to my destiny. "That's what I heard."

"Bonnie can't be saved."

"How did you-"

She put down her brushes and looked at her painting. With a small smile she picked up the large canvas. "She's pretty."

She turned it to me.

It was Bonnie sitting in the Salvatore house.

Thick, black letters created the word "cursed" over her face.

Then she began to scream.

Marcel appeared in an instant. He pushed me hard against the wood-paneled wall before being thrown to the ground by Klaus.

"Do not touch her," he growled over Marcel.

Marcel was quick to stand and went to Davina's side. "What happened?"

"She needs to leave!" Davina yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything," I said touching the back of my neck. Marcel was quick to almost snap it.

"She's cursed!" Davina continued, moving towards her bed. "She is bringing people here."

"Get out!" Marcel yelled at me before going to her side.

"What is happening?" I asked them. It was fine two seconds ago and now I'm being damned?

"You need to go."

"Her presence brings something awful," Davina hissed at me.

My presence? "I thought you were a witch, not a psychic."

Davina flinched.

A strong ringing entered my ears. Its strong buzz caused me to curl inwards wanting the pain to cease. I covered my ears, nothing stopped it. It was powerful, bringing me to my knees in agony. It was as if she set my brain on fire.

"Enough!" Klaus' voice boomed and the ringing ceased immediately. "We're leaving." Klaus pulled me onto my feet and led me from the room.

"What was that?" I asked, undoubtedly upset at the whole thing. I didn't go after the girl, nor did I threaten to.

I followed Klaus back onto the street. The sun was still bright and high above the clouds. We hadn't been in there for more than a few minutes. "That was your chance at saving your little witch."


	8. Chapter 8

**As of me writing this, 72 of you are following this. That is so unbelievable to me and I know I write that every time but neither of my other stories reached that wide of an audience so quickly! Every chapter I post comes more people joining me and my eyes bulge at the growing number of people following. I'm so happy that you all like the story and I shall give you a clue to how the story will end: art.**

**Yes, I know how this story will end, not saying it will any time soon but I have the whole last chapter planned. I think you'll really like it.**

**And omg Feb 12's episode was so sad and I'm sad from watching it.**

* * *

We didn't stay out after that. Klaus drove us back to his house, which I didn't feel particularly safe at, and we sat in his study in silence.

It looked like the one back in Mystic Falls. It was all dark colors and fabrics. The only thing that was colored was a large canvas hanging behind his desk. It was a landscape of rolling green hills and castle. It was somewhere I'd rather be.

I'm glad it was positioned behind me or I wouldn't be able to stop looking at it. I never told him but I loved his paintings and drawings alike. He was a brilliant artist.

I sat in front of the painting, at his large wooden desk. I parked myself in the leather chair before he could tell me otherwise. The leather was luxurious as was the wood of the desk. It gave off the feeling of wealth and power, both of which, he had.

Which mad me angrier in a way.

Davina knew more about the situation then she let on. She painted Bonnie in the house without even talking to me for a minute. She said she was cursed. Or that I was cursed? She wrote it over bonnie but said it about me. Regardless, Klaus should be able to figure out a real plan with all this power he supposedly had and yet, here we were.

"What am I supposed to do?" I broke the silence, with an exaggerated sigh. I acted like it was the end of the world, but in some way, it was.

Klaus seemed to ignore my whining. "There are other witches in the area. With enough persuasion, they'll help."

I looked over at him. He was deep in thought in a chair across from me. "I thought that's what Davina was supposed to do."

"We have a murky past," he murmured.

I grimaced. "You think?"

He met my eyes without amusement. "I'm sorry. Did you assume this would be without difficulties?"

"You seemed fairly confident yesterday."

"Things change."

"Clearly."

He ignored me and stood up from the chair. He exaggerated walking over to the drink cart perched in the corner. He poured two drinks, and came back and handed one to me. He was deliberately moving slowly to make me irritated. Probably to punish me for my attitude. I smirked.

"I'm sorry," I said with only a slight regret of my outburst.

He didn't believe me for a moment. "Apology accepted."

I took a sip of the drink and let it burn my throat. "I have nothing to offer her."

"You would be surprised what things can be offered as payment."

I narrowed my eyes at his attempted joke. "Klaus, I need her help."

"I know."

"She told me Bonnie was cursed."

"I assumed she was talking about you."

I leaned back into the leather. "I thought so too."

"She seemed to be scared of you. Not Bonnie."

I don't know how scary I was. I could through a mean tantrum but that's about it. "Why me?"

He shrugged. "You must threaten her in some way?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"I know."

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was supposed to be easy. She obviously has the power to help me. It would be simple for her. A quick spell and she never had to see me again.

The office door opened and I looked over to see Elijah stroll into the room. He was wearing his signature suit and smile-less scowl. "The meeting with Davina didn't go well?"

I shook my head. "She thinks Bonnie or I am cursed."

"Well, which one is it?"

"If I knew, I could have tried to solve the issue."

Elijah ignored me and looked at his brother whose mood reflected mine.

"Tell me, brother, what did you do to Davina?"

"I did nothing except save Caroline from killing her."

"I wasn't going to kill her," I added. I wouldn't think about killing my only chance at saving Bonnie.

"People do things when their desperate," Klaus added slowly. He knew desperation and I had witnessed it.

I shook my head slightly. "I just want my friend back!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at my outburst but I didn't care. I was beginning to blame him for this. Some history can't be resolved.

I stood from the chair and crossed my arms over my chest. My hand tightened around the glass.

"The witches here are...temperamental," Elijah intervened.

"Then I'll find other ones."

"That's easier said than done, love," Klaus said before downing the rest of his drink and standing as well. "Davina is the most willing to help."

"That was willing?" I asked in disbelief.

Elijah stayed composed. "She's struggled in the past."

"This is ridiculous," I said dismissively. I just wanted answers. I didn't want excuses. I pushed the glass into Elijah's hand and walked past him out into the open center of the house.

I took a deep breath. The fresh air felt good. It was reassuring.

"Hello, again."

I turned around and Marcel was leaning against the wall near the fountain. The sun was shining brightly onto the cobblestone and my eyes searched for a daylight ring. It was on his right hand.

"I can only assume you here to kill me for the witch's sake?"

He smirked and pushed off the wall to walk closer to me. "Actually, I came to speak to you."

"Oh, joy," I breathed as I sat on the edge of the fountain. I raked my hands through my hair.

Marcel looked down at me. "Davina told me that you'll be the cause of destruction here."

I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. "So Bonnie isn't cursed?"

He nodded. "Not necessarily, but she is cursed onto the other side. Wherever that may be."

And she couldn't tell me this? How hard was it to say that?

Sensing my frustration, he continued. "Listen, Davina would like to help. If it gets you out of town sooner, the better."

My eyes widened at this. She would help us! I began to smile. "That's wonderful."

He wasn't returning the smile. "The problem with this is that she doesn't have the spell. It will take a few days to find it."

"My friends have one." Liv used one before and it worked. It had to be the same.

He shook his head. "With her being here, it's harder."

"She's in purgatory that could be anywhere."

"Davina said that she was stuck in the same day? Somewhere in Mystic Falls?"

I nodded. "Yes." Davina was more powerful than I assumed.

"Give her a few days to find out the spell."

I smiled, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm so happy! Tell her I said thank you!"

He nodded, finally smiling. He turned to walk back towards the front of the house.

"Wait-" I called to him.

"Yes?"

"What did she mean by me being cursed?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. She didn't go into detail. Just that you would cause destruction."

I pursed my lips. He knew exactly what she meant. "Great." I made a mental note to find out.

"I'll see you later, Caroline."

"Thank you again."

He gave me a parting smile before he walked towards the front door.

He brought me a chance to get Bonnie back. He also brought relief.

"Isn't that nice?" Klaus' voice floated from behind me.

I turned to look at him. He was leaning against the pillars of the house. "I'm glad she can help," I said with a slight tone. He couldn't do it so someone else had to.

"I wouldn't exactly take their word," He said innocently.

"Why not?"

"They have a history of changing their minds."

"This isn't about you."

Klaus shrugged. "Don't allow your hopes to get up."

I walked up to him then. He had a mix of innocence and smugness showing on his face. He looked like he had a plan.

My face went flat. I got angry. "If you do something because you think you know what's right, you will never see me again."

His mixed expression faded as he stared back. I caught him.


End file.
